


The Princess and The Assassin

by Slytherin_Stargazer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Japan, One Shot, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Stargazer/pseuds/Slytherin_Stargazer
Summary: A one-shot based on an old story I planned on writing, but never found time or inspiration. So this was originally supposed to be the prologue, but I just took that and made it into its own.





	

Princess Kasumi of the Tsukimo Kingdom is set to marry the arrogant Duke of a foreign kingdom, a man who couldn't care less about the well being of her people. Its not like she has a choice in the matter, this engagement has been official since she was a toddler. Her parents gave up any chance of her freedom before she could even remember.

Dressed up in the finest satin, she swallows her pride and starts the walk down the aisle. Fear sets inside her as she sees her freedom getting further away, the sight of the sinister ebony haired man making her stomach churn. The murmurs in the crowd ring through her ears, the voices in her head telling her to run far away. The silky veil hides the tears that rail down her face, hiding any evidence of her turmoil's.

She makes it to the alter, Akachi giving her a greedy smile as he look her body up and down, stopping at her bosom, which her corset helped make pop out a bit. She gulped visibly, desperately waiting for a hero to come save the day. She ignores the reverend, staying silent the whole time until she feels a pair of sweaty hands grab her own, a golden band being slipped onto her fingers. His long fingers slowly begin to lift the veil as she visibly shudders. She shuts her eyes tightly, dreading what comes next.

But the kiss never came, only the sound of an ear splitting scream as her fiancé dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach where the blood poured out. She slowly backed away in fear, running off the alter and into forest behind them. She kicked off her retched heels, ripping her veil off and disappearing into the shadows.

She found a spring and proceeded to rinse her hands of the blood. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to jump and tumble into the water. She poked her head out to yell, only to be silenced by the sight before her. There stood a cloaked girl, with golden hair and shimmering blue eyes. She had pale skin and a bow and quiver strapped to her back. She let out the most beautiful laugh the young princess had ever heard, causing her to ignore the fact that the laugh was directed towards her.

"Who are you?" She asked, taking note of the blood that stained the front of her cloak. She reached a gloved hand forward for her to shake, which the princess cautiously took.

"I am your knight in shining armor. I have saved you from a lifetime of solitude." She told the brunette princess, who's eyes widened once the information had processed. Suddenly the blonde girl dropped her hand and jumped up into a nearby tree, sensing that the guards were approaching. The princess looked at her distraught.

"I never got your name." She said, her heavenly voice carrying in the wind. The blonde girl smirked at her.

"Where would the fun be in that?" She said before jumping away, disappearing into the shadows as the guards finally found the Kasumi, who was still dazed by the beautiful stranger.

A happiness settled over her, silently promising herself that she would find whoever this beauty was. No matter what it took.


End file.
